In a prior art lighting fixture, an elastic member is integrally attached to the body thereof through a washer. While the elastic member is engaged with a handlebar portion of, e.g., a bicycle, a belt attached to one end of the washer is wound around said handlebar portion, and the free end of the belt is fixedly inserted into a space defined at the other end of the washer, whereby the lighting fixture body is attached to the bicycle.
According to the prior art, however, the winding direction of the belt is kept constant or fixed with respect to the lighting direction, with the result that only a limited position is permitted to hold the lighting fixture body in the desired lighting direction. The lighting fixture body cannot be angularly adjusted with respect to the washer to adjust the lighting direction relative to the winding direction.